


daddy's boy

by matskreider



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Panties, Possessive Behavior, Shirsey Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/pseuds/matskreider
Summary: Their kisses now taste like strawberries, and Juuse whimpers softly as Pekka slides his hands up his shirt, playing along the expanse of his back. He reaches down and holds onto Pekka’s wrists before he can move his hands too far up, instead guiding them back down to his ass.“What could you be hiding,” Pekka murmurs once he pulls back, looking Juuse up and down.“Two things,” he admits, leaning to the side slightly to free up Pekka’s vision. “Look in the mirror.”He watches Pekka’s expressions change from confused to understanding and finally settles on what Juuse could only call hungry. “You like?” he asks, rolling his hips again. “I wanted one like this, wanted to have your name on me, so I bought it awhile ago. I think it was a good buy, don’t you?”When Pekka looks back at him, his eyes are a darker blue, and he pulls him in for a deep kiss, moving his hands around to slide up the front of his shirt.(pekka gets a shut out in the rematch against the penguins. juuse rewards his daddy. set in the 2017-2018 season.)





	daddy's boy

**Author's Note:**

> this was entirely inspired by [this post](https://eddieluongo.tumblr.com/post/162655559277/fjdklsa-whatever-you-do-dont-imagine-juuse-in-an) and [this ask.](https://eddieluongo.tumblr.com/post/162656418562/eddie-likes-when-the-pictures-get-pulled-out) yes they were posted a month ago, but it took me forever to get around to this for various reasons. 
> 
> if you're wondering what happened to the vamp au, rest assured i'm still working on it, but it's taking some time. so have some more nice porn to get you through the drought.

When Juuse first bought the shirsey, it was originally just to be a little shit. He wanted to have something to wear that was actually his size, although he could wear any of Pekka’s actual clothes if he didn’t mind them swimming on his frame. It was a good buy, if not a little long, their bright yellow jerseys transformed into a soft material with the Predators logo on the front and RINNE 35 on the back. Every time he put it on, he felt a little shiver at the knowledge that Pekka’s last name was emblazoned across his shoulder blades.

It was such a good feeling.

When he’d asked, out of curiosity, one of the front office guys if they had the exact HEX codes for the colors they used in their jerseys, they’d shared them with him. He saved the code for the navy blue they used, and had messaged a store he’d used in the past to see if they could make a set for him in that color. They’d arrived in the mail, and of course they were a perfect fit. The bralette’s lace stood out against his skin, and the panties were just snug enough to trap his cock where he’d fit it.

The best part, though, was that they matched the shirsey. Juuse hung onto this idea for several months, not wanting to waste it before it was ready. It was its own reward, but Juuse felt it would be best enjoyed with the combination of another reward. 

Wins came and went, but it wasn’t enough, until they’d finally faced off against the Penguins at home again for the first time since the playoffs. Bridgestone Arena was alive, and when they’d turned the tides in their own favor, the fans went  _ ballistic.  _ Not only that, but the goals just kept coming, and even Niemi wasn’t enough to stop the bleeding from Murray’s mistakes.

The Predators walked out of there with a shutout, and Juuse knew that  _ that  _ was the night to reward him.

He’d gone to his knees the moment they’d gotten home and sucked Pekka off in the foyer. Pekka had then taken him upstairs and jerked him off in the shower, biting and sucking along his neck until he was bruised nicely. After that, they’d gone to sleep, Juuse planning out what he would do.

* * *

Juuse knew how to make a small amount of things in the kitchen, but he knew how to make scrambled eggs. Add in some cheese and bacon, and he was practically Gordon Ramsey. (By his own standards, and considering where he’d been when he first had moved in with Pekka, this was a dramatic improvement.)

He was wearing an apron, just to protect the shirsey from anything that might splash up on it, with the lingerie set on underneath. He knew it was lucky that he’d managed to wake up before Pekka, and get out of the bed before him, but most of his clothes were stored in his room anyway, so he was able to get dressed without alerting Pekka to anything. 

Maybe the smell of food would wake him up, but not enough to come downstairs and investigate. It’s not like anything was burning, anyway.

With the eggs, bacon, some sliced strawberries, and buttered toast on a plate, Juuse undoes the apron and carries that and a glass of orange juice upstairs. When he makes his way into the bedroom, Pekka’s rolled over and checking his phone, but still very much under the covers. 

“Morning, babe,” Juuse coos, shyly standing at the foot of the bed.

Pekka rolls over, and he does a bit of a double take when he sees Juuse. “What’s all this?” he asks, pulling himself up to sit against the headboard.

Juuse walks over and hands him the orange juice, letting him take a sip before shrugging. “I just...wanted to do a little something to congratulate you on a game well played,” he says, swinging himself up on the bed and straddling Pekka’s legs as he does so.

“Is that right?” Pekka asks, sliding a hand back to cup Juuse’s ass.

Juuse feels him brush the lacy edge, and he bites his lip as Pekka’s eyes darken slightly. “That comes later,” he whispers, taking a forkful of eggs and holding them to Pekka’s lips. 

He takes the bite, and Juuse watches carefully for his reaction. When he sees that it’s a favorable one, he grins, and offers some more.

“How long have you been wanting to do this?” Pekka asks.

Juuse answers with a shrug, and a shy smile. “It may have been in the works for a while. I’ve had this for a few months,” he says, looking down at the shirsey. “I think it was a good buy. I wanted one for myself, anyway.” 

“What do you-” 

Juuse cuts off Pekka’s words by offering him a piece of bacon. He leans forward and takes it, licking at Juuse’s fingers afterwards. Juuse grabs a strawberry by the leaves and offers it to him as well, leaning in to lick up the juice from his chin. 

“You’ll find that out later,” he murmurs, before pressing a kiss to his lips. 

He pulls back, watching as Pekka swallows, before offering him another fork full of eggs. He takes it, and this continues on until the plate is empty, save for one strawberry slice. Juuse moves the plate off to the side table, next to the now empty glass, and slides forward, so he’s sitting fully in Pekka’s lap. He feels Pekka’s hands at his ass, and he grinds against him, teasingly, just enough so Pekka can feel the way his ass tenses and relaxes with each movement. 

“One last bite,” he whispers softly, offering the strawberry to the older goalie. 

Pekka takes it between his teeth, leaving half of it unaccounted for. He gently nudges that part against Juuse’s lower lip, smearing strawberry juice there. Juuse gets the hint and takes the other half of the strawberry into his mouth, kissing Pekka in the process.

Their kisses now taste like strawberries, and Juuse whimpers softly as Pekka slides his hands up his shirt, playing along the expanse of his back. He reaches down and holds onto Pekka’s wrists before he can move his hands too far up, instead guiding them back down to his ass. 

“What could you be hiding,” Pekka murmurs once he pulls back, looking Juuse up and down.

“Two things,” he admits, leaning to the side slightly to free up Pekka’s vision. “Look in the mirror.” 

He watches Pekka’s expressions change from confused to understanding and finally settles on what Juuse could only call  _ hungry.  _ “You like?” he asks, rolling his hips again. “I wanted one like this, wanted to have your name on me, so I bought it awhile ago. I think it was a good buy, don’t you?” 

When Pekka looks back at him, his eyes are a darker blue, and he pulls him in for a deep kiss, moving his hands around to slide up the front of his shirt. “So fucking much,” he moans into the kiss, licking against Juuse’s lips for entrance.

Juuse gives it to him, opening up with a little sigh, beyond pleased at this turn of events. They continue to make out, Juuse rocking his hips ever so slightly, Pekka’s hands warm around his thighs. When Juuse pulls away for air, Pekka kisses down his neck, gently scraping his teeth against the younger man’s skin, his tongue following to soothe any sting. It leaves Juuse whimpering and hard, and he knows if he waits much longer he’s going to be making a bit of a mess in his panties.

“Wait a second,” he mumbles. Pekka immediately pulls back, looking at Juuse in concern. 

“Everything okay?” 

“What? No, yeah, just...I have another surprise and I want to show you,” he says, lifting himself up on his knees. “And if I waited too much longer it might not have the same effect.” 

Pekka looks a bit confused, but then Juuse lifts the hem of the shirsey up to his navel, exposing the panties to him. The way his jaw drops slightly when he sees the lace sends a shiver up his spine. 

“...Do you like?” he asks softly.

Pekka slides his hand up Juuse’s thighs, over his hard and leaking cock, his fingers splaying over his exposed midriff. “You look so pretty,” he coos, closing his hand slightly so his fingertips drag over the sensitive skin.

Juuse trembles at the touch, and can’t help the way his hips twitch forward, trying to get more friction against Pekka’s hand. 

“How long have you had these?”

“Got them around the same time as the shirsey. There’s, um...there’s more, if you want,” he admits. 

Pekka slips his fingers in the waistband of the panties, brushing against Juuse’s length. “Whatever you want to show me is fine with me,” he murmurs, looking up at Juuse with dark blue eyes. “But just know that I’d  _ really  _ like to get inside you now.” 

Juuse whimpers again, but lets the hem of his shirt fall back down, instead using that hand to hold his wrist steady and let him grind against the teasing fingers. They’re wet with his pre-cum now, and the slide against his tip is painfully good. He braces his hand on Pekka’s shoulder and leans in, until his lips are just brushing Pekka’s. “That depends if you want to fuck me with your name across my back, or if you want to see the matching bra.”

He takes pride in the way Pekka groans at that, and then Juuse feels his other hand lifting the shirsey up until it’s almost bunched under his chin. The navy blue triangles hug his pecs in just the right way.

Pekka swallows, closing his eyes as he rubs his fingers over the lace patterns, teasing Juuse’s nipples through the thin fabric. The younger goalie arches into his mentor’s touch, shivering at the feather light touches. “Pekka…” 

“Shhhh. Daddy’s thinking.” 

Now it’s Juuse’s turn to swallow, holding back the broken moan that wanted to escape. “Dirty trick,” he mumbles, rolling his hips down against Pekka’s lap, biting his lower lip as he does so. 

“Out of the two of us,” Pekka murmurs, spreading one hand across Juuse’s stomach - Christ, his hand almost covered the whole expanse of skin - and sliding it around to the small of his back, “ _ you  _ are by far the dirtier one.”

“H-how do you figure?” Juuse asks, arching his back into the warm touch. 

Pekka’s fingers dip beneath his panty line, and Juuse audibly gasps when he finds the edge of the plug inside him. He dares to look down at Pekka, but when he catches his smirk, he can’t help the small whimper that escapes. 

“I think this speaks for itself,” he murmurs, twisting the plug until he’s able to get a good grip on it, pulling it slowly out of Juuse before pushing it back in. “How long have you had this in?” 

Juuse groans at the feeling, wishing it were something more substantial than just the plug. Pushing his hips back, he tries to speed up the pace, but he’s stopped by a hard grip on his hip.

“I asked you a question.” 

“All morning, Daddy,” he breathes, the words tumbling out in a rush. His hips twitch uselessly against Pekka’s grip. He knows he’s not strong enough to out maneuver Pekka, especially not in the state he’s currently in. When Pekka starts up the teasing again, he tries to sit down further, backing up onto his hand. 

Pekka lets him get away with it for a few moments, before he wraps an arm around Juuse’s waist, pulling him off of his lap and laying him down on the sheets next to him. Juuse spreads his legs invitingly, lifting his hips slightly, encouraging Pekka to pull the panties down and off of him. 

His Daddy settles between his legs, grabbing onto his hips and pulling him sharply down against his lap, Juuse’s knees along Pekka’s ribs. Teasingly, the understudy arches his back, stretching his hands over his head. Pekka’s hands slide up his frame, one stopping to tease at the back of the bralette, the other continuing up its path to hold both of Juuse’s hands together. Then he’s kissing him, and Juuse tries to wiggle closer, opening his mouth obediently, letting Pekka do as he wished. 

Pekka’s fingers never stop tracing along the bralette’s edge, making their way back up to his nipples and pinching, drawing little yelps and jerks from Juuse. He never falls into a pattern, keeping it random and keeping Juuse on edge.

After a few moments of this, Pekka breaks the kiss to instead re-mark the bruised skin all along Juuse’s neck and throat, dragging his teeth over the sensitive marks. Juuse can’t help the way he whimpers when Pekka finds another, deceptively light one. The pleasure-pain is intoxicating, and he loses a bit of time until he feels insistent fingers tugging at his panties.

He gives in, lifting his hips a bit, and then there’s the feeling of the lace being pulled down his thighs and a warm hand on his cock, and he’s getting  _ way  _ too close for comfort. “Daddy, please,” he mumbles.

Pekka doesn’t verbally answer, instead Juuse hears a bottle of lube being cracked open, and feels his plug being taken out. He’s left empty, but two long, wet fingers promptly fill him, and he whines with how good it feels.

When he finally convinces himself to open his eyes, he sees Pekka looking down at him with a fond smile, at complete odds with the dark lust in his eyes. The juxtaposition soothes him, even as he bites his lip in a shy smile. “Like what you see?” 

“ _ Love  _ what I see,” he counters, leaning down to kiss the smaller man as he slips a third finger inside. The stretch is matching that of the plug now, but his reach is so much  _ deeper,  _ and it doesn’t take long for him to reach Juuse’s prostate. Juuse makes a desperate noise low in his throat, and Pekka curls his fingers to draw it out, pushing Juuse even closer to the edge.

Juuse would be more than content to come from Pekka’s fingers alone, but even he knows that this isn’t the way that Pekka wants it to end. 

“Wait, wait….” 

Pekka pauses, pulling away from the kiss and stilling his hand. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, it’s just…” Juuse takes a minute to try to collect himself, but it’s so hard when all he wants to do is rock his hips against Pekka’s hand. “You never said; do you want to see your name when you fuck me?” 

Pekka hums in thought, then withdraws his fingers from Juuse’s hole, leaving him stretched and aching with the desire to come. He slides his palms down Juuse’s thighs, and Juuse only shivers slightly at the feeling of the now warm lube streaking down his thigh. “Do you think you can still make those pretty noises for me, if you’re on your front?” Pekka finally asks, his voice lower than usual. 

Juuse knows first hand how much Pekka loves vocal sex, even to the point of threatening to stop if Juuse didn’t let himself make some noise. Not that he was quiet to begin with - what 22 year old was, anyway? - but Pekka wanted it at a whole different level. 

The rookie nods, leaning up on his elbows. “Promise, Daddy, pinky promise,” he murmurs, holding up a hand with his pinky extended, just to seal the deal. 

Instead, he gets pulled into a feverish kiss that leaves him boneless and whimpering, his hands clutching at Pekka’s shoulders. When he’s finally released, he blinks blearily up at Pekka. The smirk he’s met with sends shivers down his spine, and he rolls over, tucking his knees under him to try and keep his dick away from the soft bed sheets.

But Pekka pulls his legs apart, using his flexibility until his inner thighs are completely flush against the bed. He groans as he tries and fails to keep his hips from grinding against the sheets, knowing he was already leaving a mess behind. 

Then there’s the feeling of fingers back at his hole, adding more lube, and the lightest pressure along his shoulderblades. 

_ He’s tracing his own name.  _

The realization makes Juuse want to laugh, but then there’s the brush of teeth against the back of his neck and a blunt pressure at his hole, and now there’s no more room in his mind to think of anything but the way Pekka feels above him, in him, around him. He knows he shouldn’t tense, but he waits only until Pekka’s settled, giving both of them a chance to adjust, and then tightens down around him, just to hear the noise he makes. 

For such a big guy, he could make some fragile sounding noises. The broken groan that Juuse feels more than hears definitely falls into one of those categories. 

And then he starts moving. 

He alternates between a deep, slow rhythm and a shallow, fast rhythm, never falling into a pattern, leaving Juuse guessing. Sometimes he hits his prostate head on, leaving Juuse seeing stars, and sometimes he’s purposefully avoiding it, dragging out the feeling. 

Each movement rubs Juuse’s dick against the sheets, and he doesn’t want to come just yet. He wants to come with his Daddy’s hand wrapped around him, while he tells him that he’s been a good boy. 

“You ask so pretty,  _ fuck _ , of course I can,” Pekka growls, sitting up off of him. In his daze, Juuse doesn’t recall how much of that he had said aloud, but then there’s the feeling of his hips being pulled up. The change in position lets Pekka rest nicely against his prostate, and Juuse squirms, trying to get some friction. 

A bruising grip stills his hips, against his wishes. Juuse whimpers as he falls still, turning his head to the side to try and catch a glimpse of Pekka. His neck twinges with the movement, the bite Pekka had left behind protesting the very idea. 

“Daddy-”

“You take it so well, you know,” Pekka begins, almost conversationally. He rolls his hips in a way that makes Juuse’s eyes flutter closed, and he tries to warn him that he’s getting close to the edge, but in the end, he’s just not fast enough. He hears a soft “ _ fuck _ ,” but that could have been from either him or Pekka. 

By the time his euphoria is beginning to fade away, Pekka’s started moving again, dragging out the overwhelming sensation. He can guarantee the front of the shirsey is stained now, and every thrust drags his nipples against the bralette. Idly he wonders what it would be like to have Pekka keep pinching them, maybe clamp them, just to see what they were like afterwards. 

Belatedly, he registers that Pekka is talking to him. Or, more accurately, about him.

“...couldn’t wait for me, hmm?” 

“Y-yeah, sorry….sorry Daddy,” he mumbles, his voice muffled by the way his cheek is pressed against the pillow. 

“You still take it so damn well,” he continues, not listening to Juuse’s apologies. “Best reward, baby, so fucking good. Love knowing you’re mine, love this, love  _ you _ …” He trails off as his hips falter, and then Juuse feels warm and wet in all the best ways. 

He knows Pekka’s not going to want to collapse on top of him, but right now, that’s what he wants, so he rolls his hips back, catching his mentor off guard. He takes advantage of the distraction and pulls him down, loving the way he feels, hot and heavy over top of him. 

A few moments of heavy breathing pass, and then Juuse feels Pekka lifting his hips enough to pull out, shifting his weight somewhat to the side. He groans softly in protest, but doesn’t move enough to make his point known.

“Did you like your reward?” Juuse manages, his breath still coming in pants. 

“What do you think?” Pekka replies, and Juuse could pinch him. And he will, once he has full movement of his body. Absolutely.

“I think we might want to get another shut out, just to be sure.” 

“Oh, is that so?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

Juuse feels Pekka’s laugh more than he hears it, and then the warm weight is removed from over top of him, the larger man laying down on his back instead. Juuse manages to pout enough that Pekka takes pity on him and pulls him over, letting him rest on his shoulder. 

“We’re making a mess of the bed,” Pekka warns, after a few moments in blissful comfort. 

“That’s on you for not using a condom.” 

“Juuse…” 

“Yes, Daddy?” 

Pekka goes silent at that. Juuse risks a glance up, and what he finds is that pinched expression Pekka gets when he’s trying to ignore Juuse’s obvious attempts to rile him up.

“I mean, I’m not complaining. You know I like it when Daddy wants me so much he can’t wait for a condom,” Juuse continues, reaching one arm over Pekka’s chest. He pulls himself closer, sliding one leg across his waist, ignoring the mess there. “Especially with my panties.” 

“ _ Juuse. _ ” 

“Yes, Daddy?” 

“ _ Behave. _ ” 

“Or what, you’ll spank me?” 

The look Pekka gives him is more than enough answer for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill, come yell at me about these boys on [tumblr.](http://eddieluongo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
